1. Field
The field of the invention is hand operable braking systems for bicycles.
2. State of the Art
The first braking system for pedal operated bicycles in general use was the foot operated coaster brake incorporated into the rear wheel hub. Backward rotation of the pedals actuates a ratchet mechanism attached to the chain sprocket at the hub, forcing axle and hub-mounted braking disks frictionally together. The more recent multi-gear derailleur systems include at least two rear wheel sprockets of different sizes, the chain being moved from one to the other to change gears. Requiring much chain slack to accommodate the varying diameter sprockets, the derailleur systems effectively eliminated the use of the coaster brake. Rim gripping brake mechanisms came into use, operated by flexible cables, not by the feet but by the hands of the bicycle rider at the handle bars. The flexible cables are attached to handle bar mounted levers, and extend through flexible sheath housings to the wheel brakes. The grip of the hands upon the handle bar must be shifted to operate the brake levers, resulting in substantial loss of steering control. Notwithstanding, such lever operated systems are widely used and work reasonably well for standard road bikes on gentle grades. For such use, bicycles respond readily to relatively gentle forces upon the handle bars, which accordingly have rearwardly extending comfortably grasped hand grips. The shortcomings are, however, much more serious for mountain bicycles, used upon extremely precipitous, often unpaved courses. Mountain bikes, and the similar BMX's, must be often forceably manipulated, and hand grips extend sidewards to provide the needed tenacious grip. Still, the rider must virtually relinquish his grip upon the handle bars to grasp and operate the braking levers. Often he cannot do so without losing control of the bicycle. Spills and injuries are accordingly common. Until now, an unfulfilled need has existed for a braking system for such bicycles which can be applied without severely impairing the rider's control of the handle bars.